Need You Now
by SapphireRose10
Summary: This is around the end of Season 3. Eric and Sookie have a lot on their minds, and it happens to be each other. ADULT CONTENT! Please let me know if you like :  My first True Blood fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to True Blood, its characters, or the awesomeness that is the show. Just a huge fan :)

* * *

Eric sat upon his throne, in its place on the stage. He glanced over the crowd, most of which was made up of Fangtasia patrons, and a few new faces. His right arm was rested on the chair, holding his head up. This is was very boring, very dull night. Yvetta was dancing on the pole before him; wrapping herself around it, twisting and grinding herself along the smooth surface. Normally, this would be a good enough distraction for him, even if only momentarily. But tonight, it didn't please him in the slightest.

His mind was elsewhere. On a short blond, who was so close to being attainable, but being so hard to get at the same time. She had such attitude, such sass, but at the same time, she had such grace and manners. She was perplexing, as well as captivating. Eric found it quite a nuisance that he couldn't get her out of his head. No matter how many girls he took down to the basement, or in his office, she was still who he truly ached for.

Sighing softly, he got up from his place in front of the crowd, and sauntered over to his office.

"You alright? Yvetta looks almost shattered. Can I pick up the pieces?" Pam purred as she appeared beside Eric before he was able to slip into his office.

He looked over at his Child, before back at his door. "Do whatever you like, Pam. She is no longer my concern." He opened the door, and shut it before Pam could even blink.

Pam smirked as she glanced over to the writhing dancer. "Oh the fun I'll have…"

Eric rested his head against the back of the door. "God damn you Sookie Stackhouse."

* * *

Sookie leaned against the bar at Merlotte's, biting her bottom lip. It was a slow night tonight, and she was beyond bored. Letting her mind wander, she wondered where Bill was at this moment in time. If he was at home, out of town, dead…well deader somewhere. Since she had found out about his deceit, Sookie hadn't spoken to Bill Compton, nor had she really the desire too.

It still made her stomach flip flop, when she thought about just how much Bill had lied to her. She had thought she was in love, but really, it was just the blood. Well, she was just hoping it was the blood now. The idea of her actually loving someone, who could be so cruel and evil, made her beyond angry.

Even Eric, who was a soul-less creature, had never lied to her about it. He was who he was, no hiding, no secrets. He was bold as sun shining after a thunderstorm. Sookie appreciated that honesty.

And sometimes, Eric Northman made it very hard to hate him. When he looked so damn good in his black leather pants and black tank top, it was hard to focus on why you were hating him in the first place.

Sookie began thinking about Eric, letting his eyes slowly shut. She thought about him behind her, hands lightly on her hips, as he pressed himself against her back. Normally such vulgar actions would make Sookie holler, but with Eric, it was heaven. She imagined him leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her pulse point in her neck, lightly letting his tongue taste her soft flesh. Her breath hitched in her throat as she leaned back against the Viking, taking in his wonder smell…

"Sookie, table four needs refills." Arlene's voice cut through her thoughts like a knife through butter and Sookie's eyes shot open, looking at the red head.

"Sorry, what?"

Arlene smiled softly. "I said, table four needs refills. Are you alright, Sookie? You seem really distracted."

Sookie shook her head and smiled, grabbing her tray from the bar. "I'm fine, just thinking about Bill is all. I'll get on that." She forced a smile, and walked over to the table. Mentally, she was kicking herself for letting her mind wander to that heartless being.

That delicious, intoxicating heartless being.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood, just love it. :)

* * *

When Sookie finally got off work, and headed home, she was no where near tired. She needed something to do, but was at a loss. The house was spotless, so she couldn't clean. Her laundry was done, so she had nothing to fold.

She laid down on her bed, and closed her eyes, attempting to forced sleep. But her mind returned to the interrupted thoughts from before.

_The strong Viking spun her around so she was now facing him and leaned down, lightly tasting her lips, before pulling her in for a hard kiss. His lips crashed down on hers like a tidal wave, and Sookie was more than happy to drown. She slid her arms up his chest, cupping his face in her hands, as she melted her body against his._

_Eric lifted her up wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing Sookie against the closest wall, softly grinding his hips into hers as he slid his soft warm tongue into her mouth. Her skirt was now pushed up to her waist, and Sookie purred, clenching her legs around him as tight as she could, finding herself meeting his thrusts. Eric held one of her legs with one hand, while the other began to snake up her shirt, tracing the underside of her bra. He lightly tugged the garment up over her breasts, and began to massage the soft flesh he found._

_Sookie moaned into Eric's mouth, as she dug her fingers into his golden locks. She pulled away from the kiss, to take a breath and Eric took the opportunity to move his head down and take her nipple into his mouth, suckling on it softly. She bucked hard against him. "Oh god….Eric…." Sookie whimpered._

_Her whole body was sensitive and aching for Eric's touch everywhere. When he pulled away from her now hardened peak, he looked deeply into her eyes. "I have wanted you, for a very long time Sookie Stackhouse."_

"_I…want you Eric…." _

_Eric shifted her weight around, and Sookie wasn't sure why until she felt something deliciously hard against her cotton panties. Only the thin layer was separating them now, and it was making her ache that much more. She gasping and groaned as Eric traced her entrance through the now soaked undergarment. _

"_Please…Eric…oh god…." Sookie mumbled, moving her hips so she was grinding against him, feeling him so close but so far._

_Before she could form a proper thought, suddenly Eric's cock was now sliding up and down against her bare flesh. He had flicked his finger and slid the soaked panties aside. Sookie whimpered, the teasing from her Viking becoming almost too much for her to handle. So she took matters into her own hands._

_To Eric's surprise, Sookie pushed Eric's hand away and slid herself down onto his hard length, crying out as she took him all in._

_Pausing only for a moment to adjust to the size of him, Sookie locked her eyes with his icy stare and began to ride hm._

"_Jesus Christ….Sookie…" Eric pulled Sookie away from the wall and held her against him, matching her thrusts with his own. _

_Sookie rode him like she had never before, grinding her tiny frame against his. She moaned louder and louder as she took him deeper and deeper. Already she could feel her release building and knew it wasn't far away. She squeezed her inner muscles around Eric, hoping that it would speed his along as well and they could fall into ecstasy together._

_Eric pushed her back into the wall and began to fuck Sookie, harder and faster than before. He could feel himself almost at the brink and leaned over, sinking his teeth into Sookie's neck. He drank from her briefly, before pulling away and kissing her deeply._

_This one action pushed Sookie over the edge and she plunged into her wonderful climax, shortly followed by Eric's release. They both rode the wave of pleasure for as long as it would take them, as they both began to come down, Eric moved them over to the couch. It wasn't until now, that Sookie realized that they had been in his office the whole time. He sat down and held Sookie in his lap against him, cradling her._

"_Good, lover?" Eric purred into her hair._

_Sookie chuckled. "Eric…right now…there are no words…" She nuzzled into his neck and took in that wonderful scent once again. _

Sookie's eyes snapped open and she looked down to see her hand deep in her underwear. Slowly, she removed her hand and sighed softly. "This, has got to stop."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood, or these sexy characters.

Also a big thanks to all those who have loved my story so far and reviewed. Its my first True Blood fic, so bear with me :)

* * *

Eric leaned back in his office chair, sighing softly. Computers just irritated him, but he was forced to keep updating and managing the website for Fangtasia. So he growled as he scrolled down the page, the boredom he was feeling was beyond overwhelming. He then thought of something much less boring…

_Eric looked up from his screen to see Sookie saunter into his office, wearing a long jacket. He forced a smile, but that smile faltered slightly as he noticed that her long legs were bare, and she wore silver stilettos. "Well good evening, Ms. Stackhouse. What brings you here?"_

_Sookie closed the door behind her and leaned against it, glancing over at him. "Eric Northman…you and I need to have a serious talk." Her hands went up into her soft blond locks, before slowly sliding down the front of her jacket. She slowly unbuttoned, revealing a small white bra and matching panties._

"_Oh do we?" Eric swallowed hard. He bit his bottom lip, looking her up and down. "Is there something wrong?"_

_Sookie let her jacket fall to the floor and she gyrated her hips, stepping apart slightly, as she let her hands slid up her body against, lightly slipping over her flimsy bra. "Yes Eric…there is…"_

_Eric's mouth dropped open slightly. His pants were feeling much tighter all of a sudden, and he ached to run his hands and tongue all over her soft flesh. He slowly got out of his chair and began to walk over to Sookie, when she stopped him. _

"_On the couch. Now." Sookie demanded, smirking._

"_Yes ma'am." Eric obliged and made himself comfortable. He clenched and unclenched his hands, biting his lip softly._

_Sookie began to swivel and grind in the air. She was attempting to resemble one his dancers, but surpassed them by miles. Her grace and soft features made her that much more arousing. As she kept dancing, she slipped out of her tiny bra, tossing it towards Eric. He caught it and took in her scent, moaning softly._

_He unbuttoned his tight pants and took himself out of them, stroking his length as he watched the show. Her every sway and move drove him even more. He moved his hand, stroking himself with each movement of her hips._

_And when Eric thought he couldn't stand it any longer, he was happily surprised when Sookie walked over and straddled his hips. She leaned down, kissing his soft lips as her fingers stroked his soft locks. Eric's hands settled on her delicious hips, as he began to grind against her. His hard length sliding up and down against her small panties, the thin layer so teasing. He could hear Sookie's soft moans against his lips, and as he slid his tongue into her mouth, he grabbed her ass, grinding her harder against him. They continued like this for a few more moments, before Sookie reached down, unsnapping her undergarment and tossing it aside._

_The feel of intoxicating flesh on flesh gave Eric a head rush, a feeling he hadn't felt in a very long time. He kissed her hard, as he slid his throbbing cock inside of her. They both let out deep growls, and froze for a moment, enjoying the feeling._

_Eric ran his hands up and down Sookie's back, and began to slowly thrust into her. Sookie whimpered and moaned softly, pulling away from their kiss, smirking. She then began to drive herself down on Eric hard, riding him, digging her heels into his thighs._

"_Jesus fuck Sookie…" Eric mumbled, feeling himself getting very worked up much faster than he had since he had been turned. Something about this girl, made him much more human in more than one way. As she rode him, he took in her amazing beauty, and found himself lucky that she would saunter into _his _office, wanting _him.

_Sookie rode him hard, taking him as deep as he could do, digging her fingernails into his hair and kissing him passionately. The way she kissed him, was like a desert dweller finally getting that drink of water they had needed for so long. She felt her own climax beginning to build up, so she shifted her angle, squeezing herself hard around him._

_Eric growled out many Viking slurs that Sookie couldn't decipher if she tried, but she knew it meant she was doing her job right. She rode harder and faster, holding herself back._

_He felt himself reaching his limit and met all of her thrusts hungrily. When his climax finally claimed him, he tore away her lips and sunk his teeth into her neck, suckling as her blood poured into his mouth, which then triggered Sookie's own release. They both bathed in the pleasure, before slowly coming down._

_Sookie was the first to speak. "Wow…."_

_Eric chuckled softly. "Yes Sookie, I would have to agree."_

"_You need to get your sorry ass back out on your throne. They crowd is getting bitchy."_

"_What?" Eric looked at her confused, before snapping back into reality._

Pam stood in the doorway, glaring at him. "I said, your fucking highness, you need to get your sorry ass back out on your throne. The crowd is getting bitchy, and bitchy humans won't let me have a taste."

Eric sighed deeply. "You can be such a cruel bitch sometimes, Child."

"Thank you. I learned from the best." She scowled, and walked out, leaving Eric alone once more, hand grasping himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood. Hope you like what I've got so far. There is more to come. Promise. Thanks to all those who have added my story! :D

* * *

Sookie had had enough of this. The dreams, the thoughts, the constant arousal, it had to stop. She needed most, to know why. If this was just a wonderful but mildly annoying side affect of drinking Eric's blood or if there truly was some attraction there, she just needed to know.

Dressing appropriately Sookie headed out to Fangtasia. This needed to be sorted out tonight, right then and there. Her knuckles were white as she drove her little yellow car right into the lion's den or vampire's den as it were.

When she finally arrived she had to keep pushing her skirt down as she slipped out of her car. Her normal attire wasn't quite this…small, but she wasn't looking to attract any attention, and in dressing this way, she knew she wouldn't. Letting out a big sigh, Sookie forcing a smile when she spotted Pam, heading towards the club.

She wasn't dressed quite as deliciously as Pam always was, but she still hoped she had made a good choice in attire. She sauntered up to the front doors and tried to fix her hair before Pam crooked her finger at her through the crowd.

Sookie smiled and walked up to the front of the line. "Hey Pam. You look…shiny." She said as she looked up and down Pam's pleather dress.

"And you, Ms. Stackhouse, look good enough to eat tonight…" Pam smirked. "Go on in. Eric's been in a mood; maybe you can yell at him and make him smile."

Sookie walked into the club and paused for a moment. Nothing was different from any other night; there were still vampire lovers and haters draped all over every surface. Yvetta was dancing, only a silver thong and matching hooker heels. Sookie watched as she grinded and swayed against the pole, and just past her, there was Eric. The delicious Viking sat upon his throne, watching the people on the floor, looking as thrilled as usual.

Sookie looked away, without being too obvious, and went to the bar, ordering a drink. She held it in her hand tightly, her knuckles white once again as she fought the urge to look over at the stage. She sighed softly and tilted the drink up to her mouth but before she could take a sip she felt him behind her.

He wasn't close enough to be touching her but nonetheless it was like a warm silk blanket had been wrapped around her. She chose not the turn around right away, attempting to keep that much of herself sound.

"Good evening Ms. Stackhouse. What brings you to my establishment this fine night?" Eric's voice only made the silky feeling of his presence caress her skin that much more. He was smiling, Sookie could hear it in his voice, and she herself fought the smile softly.

Sookie slowly turned around, refusing to make direct eye contact, and forcing a smile. She instead looked at his chin, but that just led her eyes to settle on his luscious looking lips. Internally she scolded herself and looked at his nose instead. But she was able to see his ice blue eyes and had to stop herself from swaying. Swallowing hard, she locked eyes with him.

"Hello Eric." Sookie managed to force out, happily surprised that her voice didn't crack like it had threatened to. "I didn't feel like staying at home tonight, and Merlotte's is…well not somewhere I really want to be if I don't have to be right now. So I came here…" She couldn't believe she had just spilled all of that out.

Eric gave her his million-dollar smile and tilted his head slightly. "How lucky I am, that you choose to frequent my club..." He took this opportunity to fully look over her outfit. He had only vaguely seen it from his seat above the crowd, but just from that glance, his felt his animal urges take charge for just a moment. She was wearing a black thin sweater, over a deep crimson corset-like shirt. Knee-high boots led up to her short black leather skirt. If she had always had this in kind of clothing in her closet, Eric couldn't for the life of him understand why she didn't always dress this way. He had never seen anyone so breathtakingly sexy and beautiful at the same time.

He looked back into her eyes, taking a step closer. "And might I add that you look quite ravishing tonight."

Sookie could feel his words twirling around her as she sucked in a slow breath. She clenched her drink hard, forcing herself not to touch him. "Thanks. I just kind of grabbed it out of my closet…the back of my closet." She chuckled softly, and when Eric chuckled with her, she could feel her heart pounding against her chest.

"Look Eric, I need to talk to you. Can we go to your office or something?" Sookie blew out the breath she forgot she had been holding.

Eric nodded, and as he led her to the room, his daydreams danced through his mind and he smirked devilishly. Opening the door, he put his hand on the small of Sookie's back to lead her into the room, and just the small touch made them both stop, even for a second. He closed the door behind them and took his seat behind his desk.

"What do you need to talk about Ms. Stackhouse?" Eric gestured for Sookie to sit on the couch

Swallowing hard, she did, tugging at her skirt as she did so. Sookie sighed and looked over at Eric. "I need to know a few things…about your blood. What does it…what are the side affects of it?"

"Well you and I are bonded in a sense. I can always feel when you are in trouble, and you can feel the same from me, because I am older. In the case of Bill, it may have felt like a small tugging feeling inside when he was in danger. However, with me, if anything happens to me, you will almost feel the same pain I feel. For which, I am sorry for. Although, I tend to not be in too much trouble so I wouldn't worry. And then there are the dreams that I can…share with you." Eric smiled softly.

"Well, that's all good and well to know…but I need to know everything. Like, with that ability to send me dreams and stuff, which you should quit it by the way, it's not pleasant…" Sookie lied. "I mean…any attraction that I feel for you, is that just because of the blood? Can you make me have feelings for you…intimately?"

Eric leaned forward. "My blood will only heighten any existing attraction. It will cause you to feel something towards me yes, as you felt for Bill. But it can't force love or anything, it's not magic. As I said, it will only heighten something that is already there. Why do you ask?"

Sookie looked away from his icy stare and played with her blouse. "I just was curious…." She looked back over to Eric, who was now on the edge of desk, only a few feet away from her now. He was wearing his usual black tank top and leather pants, and Sookie held her hands tight together to stop herself from tearing that shirt from his marble-etched body.

"Sookie…what's wrong?" Eric asked playfully, smirking. He could feel the quickened pace of her heart, and see it in her neck. The urge to lick his lips was restrained for the moment.

Sookie stood up, finally hitting her breaking point of frustration. "Eric, what have you done to me? I keep having these thoughts and feelings and….well it really makes it hard to work and sleep when all I can think about it you…and dirty things that I don't feel comfortable saying out loud!"

It took her a moment to realize that they were now merely a foot away from each other, and a soft gasp escaped from her parted lips. She bit her bottom lip softly, forgetting the other words she had in her head. All of her senses were clouded by this Viking, and all she wanted was to be lost in him.

"I have done nothing to you, Sookie Stackhouse. Not to say that I haven't wanted to, on many occasions, but wouldn't do anything to offend you or upset you, without your consent. I may be cold-blooded, but I respect you more than that." Eric spoke with the most sincerity that Sookie had ever heard from him. He placed his large hands on her small shoulders and smirked. "What kinds of things have been plaguing your mind, Sookie?"

Sookie huffed and took a few steps away from him. She forced herself to regain composure, before turning back towards Eric. "Must that always be where your mind goes, Eric Northman?"

"Actually Sookie…" Eric said softly, before appearing once again in front of her, but this time there was no space between them. "It's your mind that seems to be going there…" Eric stroked her cheek softly, and smiled, his other hand resting on back.

A small moan tumbled from Sookie before she could bite it back, and she looked up into his delicious gaze. "I am supposed to hate you…you are evil." She tried to convince herself, but mentally failed.

"Says who?" Eric leaned down and captured Sookie's lips with his own. The moment that their lips finally connected, it was like a switch being flicked on, and electricity jolted through them.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood, its just awesome :) thanks to everyone reviewing and liking my story! :D

* * *

Sookie paused for a moment, before wrapping her arms around Eric's neck and deepening the kiss. She slid her tongue along his bottom lip, as when he allowed her access, she seized the opportunity so massage his tongue with her own.

Eric lifted Sookie off the ground and set her down the edge of his desk. He slid her hands up and down her sides, letting his fingers slip underneath the soft fabric of her corset shirt. He stepped between her legs and slipped her sweater off of her, tossing it to the floor.

In a moment of clarity, Sookie shoved him away and caught her breath. Eric stumbled back slightly, and grabbed the closest chair. He looked at Sookie and she gasped. His eyes were now neon blue and Sookie forgot for a split second why she had ended the make out session. She had to literally shake her head, to clear her thoughts.

"What is this? What are we doing?"

"Well Sookie, if I need to spell it out for you, then I can only imagine how boring your sex life with Bill was." Eric laughed softly.

Sookie glared hard at him. "Do not talk to me about Bill. I don't want to want to hear his name." She slid off of the desk. "What am I even doing here? You aren't much better than he is!" She leaned down and grabbed her sweater and was suddenly held against a cold marble wall.

"I will not be compared to Bill Compton." His voice was quiet and cold. Sookie looked up into his eyes, and felt very small. "I never lied to you about anything. I told you what I knew, when I knew it. The only lie I ever made to you, was for you to drink my blood, so I could protect you. But I would never do what he did. Do you understand me?"

There was a silence in the office for another minute or so, before Sookie relaxed a little and found her voice. "I'm sorry…that was mean. I didn't mean it. You're right; you never did lie to me, even when you were being an ass…" She looked into his eyes, which had softened to just vibrant blue.

Eric loosed his grip on her shoulders and instead began to rub his hands up and down her arms, before resting them on her hips. "From what you have mentioned, you have no problem with my ass…" He purred, lifting her back onto his desk.

Sookie groaned softly, unconsciously slipping her arms around his neck. "What is this? What are we doing?"

"I am putting you on my desk, and I plan on kissing you again…just like this…" Eric cupped her face softly in his hands and kissed her softly, so powerfully that she felt it all the way down to her toes.

Sookie slipped her arms around his neck and dug her fingers softly into his soft locks, deepening the kiss. She wrapped her legs loosely around his, her tongue fighting with his for domination. Heat coursed through her veins as the kisses became more feverish and desperate. Like desert people finally sipping at cool water, the kisses were quenching, but yet not enough.

Eric slid his hands around the back of Sookie's shirt, and slid the zipper down. The strapless garment was added to the floor and Eric lightly stroked the soft skin that was now exposed. Sookie reached up and tugged Eric's tank top off of his delicious torso, and let it drop to the floor. She lightly dragged her nails down his sculpted chest and Eric moaned into Sookie's mouth, causing her to moan in response.

When her hands reached the top of his leather pants, Sookie expected to feel nervous, but was surprised when she didn't. She wasn't exactly a virgin, but the men she had slept with before, she had never been this attracted to before, never needed this badly before. She broke away from the kiss and locked eyes with her Viking, as she slid her hand down the bulge in the front of the pants. Eric hissed, and Sookie did it again, smiling softly at the reaction. The hiss turned into a soft growl, and Eric delicately removed Sookie's bra, sliding it slowly down her arms.

Suddenly Sookie felt very vulnerable and bashful. She knew that her body was nothing like the women Eric had been with before. Eric could feel her worry and stroked her cheek softly. "Will you stop worrying, Sookie? I have wanted this, wanted you, since the moment I met you. I have dreamt about this, day dreamt about this, and craved this for a long time now. You, are gorgeous."

"How is it that you can do that? One second you are a very dirty man, and the next, you let your heart show and can calm me in a second...You really are a mystery Eric Northman" Sookie laughed nervously. She leaned up and kissed him softly, going back to stroking the bulge that ached for her touch.

Eric lifted her off of the desk and carried her over to the couch. He sat down and placed her on his lap, one leg on each side of him. He slid his hands up her stomach and massaged a breast in each hand, groaning as Sookie arched her back and let out a deep moan. "Eric…." She purred, grinding her hips against his, her hand still between them stroking him harder now. Her other hand lay upon his chest, helping her keep her balance as she ground herself into her own hand and his lap.

His hands moved from her breasts, slowly down her stomach and to her legs, rubbing little circles with his thumbs, before letting his hands lightly travel under her skirt. Just before reaching her panties, Eric slid his fingers up and down on her thighs, teasing the moaning girl upon him with an evil grin on his face.

But the grin disappeared when Sookie suddenly had her hand wrapped around his aching cock. He hadn't even noticed her unbutton and unzip his pants, but there she was, stroking him. It was real, but the way it felt, was as if he were in a perfect dream still. A dream that he wished he would never wake from. "Oh Sookie…fuck…" Eric mumbled. He slid his hands those last few inches and connected with her silk panties, now soaked with desire and want. He groaned as he traced her through the garment, letting his fingers tease her.

Sookie began to slide her hand up and down Eric's length. She still couldn't believe the size. Sure, she had seen it before in the basement when he had been taking care of Yvetta, but to have it in her hand, really touch it, it was much bigger, and that much more exciting. She could feel him throbbing in her small hand, as she stroked him a little harder and faster. Sookie had a small smirk on her own face at the reaction she was getting from Eric, but it was all forgotten when he slid his hand past the barrier and began to touch her bare flesh. She let out a soft scream.

Eric ran his fingers along her wet folds and without warning, sank his fingers inside of her. Sookie bucked against them, and he slid them in and out of her, in rhythm with her own strokes. They locked eyes, intensifying the pleasure coursing through both of them.

"Eric…." Sookie moaned.

"Yes Sookie?" Eric asked his voice no more than a whisper.

"I want….you. God I want you…" Sookie whimpered as Eric curled his fingers, hitting spots even she herself didn't know.

Eric chuckled softly. "I can tell, Sookie. The feeling…oh…is mutual…."

They continued their play for a little longer before Sookie couldn't take it any longer. She moved Eric's arm away and before he could say anything to question her actions, she positioned herself over Eric's cock, teasing them both, taking him in slightly, before pulling him away again. Eric gasped as he watched the actions taking place, and he held onto the cushions of the couch tightly to stop himself from thrusting.

When the teasing was too much, Sookie shifted and sank down onto him . It was like thunder with no sound, the rush of pleasure that tore through both of them. Neither of them moved for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of finally being together.

Eric placed his hands on Sookie's hips as she put her hands on his shoulders and used him as leverage to move herself up and down on him. She drove him deep with each downward movement, feeling him shudder under her hands. The warmth of her core wrapped around him and Eric felt like he was drowning in pleasure. She ground her hips against his, causing delicious friction that made Sookie arch her back and let out a loud moan.

His hands slid up her body and back up to breasts as Sookie leaned back over rested her head against his. She slid him out and deep back inside again, driving him deeper each time. Eric growled and moaned every time she came back down on him again.

The feel of this, of Sookie really being on top of him, moaning and writhing, was still amazing to Eric. He looked deep into her eyes and could feel the pleasure she was feeling through their bond. He thrusted up to meet her movements, and he felt his climax begin to build.

"Oh Eric…oh god…" Sookie moaned out, and she began to ride him hard and fast, taking everything he had to offer inside of her. Her sweet release was almost in her grasp and she wanted to take Eric over the edge with her. She flipped her hair over to one side and bare her neck to the Viking under her. "Bite me."

"What?" Eric purred, his voice coated is pleasure.

"Now, Eric. Bite me." Sookie moaned.

Eric opened his mouth, and when his fangs clicked into place, he leaned forward and sank them into her neck, letting the warm liquid fill his mouth. The feel of his teeth sent Sookie of the edge and she screamed his name as her orgasm rode through her body. Once Eric tasted Sookie's blood, his sweet release claimed him and he held her tight against him as they both rode the waves.

Eric pulled his head away and let it fall back, and Sookie slumped forward onto him. For a little while, neither of them had the brain capacities to even think about basic motor functions.

"Wow…." Sookie mumbled into Eric's neck. He couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"Not really the word I would have gone with to describe it, but I think that sums it up." Eric responded.

Sookie sat up slowly and rest her forehead against Eric's. "What is this? I mean…what is this?"

Eric sighed softly. "Humans, honestly. Must you always have labels and definitions for things?" He smiled softly.

She huffed, and got off of Eric's lap, tugging down her skirt. "I won't just be another random floozy Eric Northman. I am not some dancer that you hire and screw 10 minutes later." Sookie grabbed her shirt off the floor and tried to do it up, but kept failing.

Eric got up from the couch and wrapped his arms Sookie, forcing her to look at him. "Must you always be so dramatic Sookie Stackhouse?" He looked deep into her eyes. "I don't know what this is exactly, alright? What I do know, is that you are in my mind and I can't make it stop. No other female has had this affect on me before and its confusing. But…I don't hate it. Okay?"

Sookie looked right back into his deep gaze and couldn't help her smile. "Ok', was all that came to mind. She let Eric help her zip up her shirt, then he replaced his own garments. She grabbed her sweater from the floor and slipped it on.

"I should hate you, you know." Sookie smiled, turning back to Eric.

"You keep saying that, but it doesn't seem to be true in the slightest." Eric sat on the edge of his desk again. "Come back to me tomorrow night. We can talk then. Actually talk. Alright?"

Sookie nodded. "I think that's a good idea. Goodnight Eric…" And with that, Sookie walked out of his office and through the club, ignoring the looks she was receiving.

"I'm glad someone had a good night, Sookie." Pam sang as Sookie walked past her. Ignoring her, Sookie almost ran to her car and climbed in, slamming her door shut.

She sat in the driver's seat for a few minutes in silence, thinking about the events that just happened. "What the hell just happened?" Sookie mumbled to herself as she rested her head against her steering wheel. She had let another vampire into her heart.


End file.
